


Salvation

by karaokegal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plea and a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on April 12, 2009.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Original notes:  
> Written for [](http://laurab1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://laurab1.livejournal.com/)**laurab1** , because she Rocks My Monkey Sox!

“Doctor, you’ve got to save him! This one is different.”

The Doctor already knew that.

He’d seen the way Captain Jack looked at Rose and how she responded, but he’d also seen Jack looking at _him._ Centuries of keeping his companions at bay both physically and emotionally were at peril. He’d already felt himself drawn to Rose, and resisted for both their sakes. Bringing Jack on board would change everything. No one could hold out against that smile for long.

Time was running out, but the decision had been made before Rose even asked.

The Doctor wanted to dance again.


End file.
